Mlg is annoying
by Mlg Hurd
Summary: MLG Lorx has an OC, Mlg that is ridiculously annoying and insane and I will be putting characters in the same room as him. You can submit an OC that I will include so Mlg can annoy (or eat) him/her/it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Author's note: I just had an utterly amazing idea for a fic, this is partially inspired by the Orchid and Blister show which is a great fic._

_So this fic is where Mlg has a room and characters get locked in the room with him._

_Co-written with the creator of Mlg, Mlg Lorx. (don't search it up it's not an account (YET!)_

I was sitting on a couch in a relatively cosy room, it was about 60x80 metres and had a warm fireplace, a couch, a few armchairs, a table and a rug.

Then the dragonets of destiny flashed into existence in the center of the room.

I then sounded my new, extra-loud, Spiff Co Mlg airhorn.

"MEW MEW MEW MEW MEW!" screeched the airhorn in caps lock.

The dragonets hunkered down, covering their ears, trying not to go deaf.I was about to yell yeet as loud as I could, but then tsunami punched (who knew dragons could punch?) me in the face.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT YOU HOBGOBLIN!" I then called for my magical companion, dOoR SMasHeR! (a single, 2d pixel of an indescribable colour.)

dOoR SMasHeR then flying kicked Tsunami with his sharpness 1,000,000,000 diamond boots, knocking her out cold, even though she was infinitely larger than him. (not a hyperbole)

He smiled (at least I think he smiled, I couldn't tell due to his minuscule size) and poofed out of existence. "OOOOOOOFFF!" his voice trailed off.

"Where are we?" Sunny asked Clay

"I don't kno-" Clay began but was interrupted by Mlg who said

"Welcome to the mental asylum, where you will be staying." Mlg spoke "and here is where I will be driving you insane with my unethical tactics"

"And what have we done to deserve this?" Glory asked

"Nothing at all, this is just for the sake of a comedic fanfiction" Mlg replied

"Could you please let us out?" Sunny asked

"I've always wondered how you would taste" Mlg changed topic

"NO" Clay said protectively as he shielded Sunny.

"Only wondering, calm down" I said calmly

The dragonets had settled into bed after a meal of cattle, after they had gone to sleep I waited the entire night with my mouth fully open a few centimeters above Sunny's face.

The scream was the loudest i've ever heard and it woke all the dragonets.

_Author's note: this chapter will probably have the least pestering because every chapter I will add more dragons that will be there at the same time so the dialogue will get more and more chaotic and Mlg will have more people to annoy (or eat)._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

_Author's note: I just had an utterly amazing idea for a fic, this is partially inspired by the Orchid and Blister show which is a great fic._

_So this fic is where Mlg has a room and characters get locked in the room with him._

_Co-written with the creator of Mlg, Mlg Lorx. (don't search it up it's not an account (YET!)_

I was sitting on a couch in a relatively cosy room, it was about 60x80 metres and had a warm fireplace, a couch, a few armchairs, a table and a rug.

Then the dragonets of destiny flashed into existence in the center of the room.

I then sounded my new, extra-loud, Spiff Co Mlg airhorn.

"MEW MEW MEW MEW MEW!" screeched the airhorn in caps lock.

The dragonets hunkered down, covering their ears, trying not to go deaf.I was about to yell yeet as loud as I could, but then tsunami punched (who knew dragons could punch?) me in the face.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT YOU HOBGOBLIN!" I then called for my magical companion, dOoR SMasHeR! (a single, 2d pixel of an indescribable colour.)

dOoR SMasHeR then flying kicked Tsunami with his sharpness 1,000,000,000 diamond boots, knocking her out cold, even though she was infinitely larger than him. (not a hyperbole)

He smiled (at least I think he smiled, I couldn't tell due to his minuscule size) and poofed out of existence. "OOOOOOOFFF!" his voice trailed off.

"Where are we?" Sunny asked Clay

"I don't kno-" Clay began but was interrupted by Mlg who said

"Welcome to the mental asylum, where you will be staying." Mlg spoke "and here is where I will be driving you insane with my unethical tactics"

"And what have we done to deserve this?" Glory asked

"Nothing at all, this is just for the sake of a comedic fanfiction" Mlg replied

"Could you please let us out?" Sunny asked

"I've always wondered how you would taste" Mlg changed topic

"NO" Clay said protectively as he shielded Sunny.

"Only wondering, calm down" I said calmly

The dragonets had settled into bed after a meal of cattle, after they had gone to sleep I waited the entire night with my mouth fully open a few centimeters above Sunny's face.

The scream was the loudest I've ever heard and it woke all the dragonets.

_Author's note: this chapter will probably have the least pestering because every chapter I will add more dragons that will be there at the same time so the dialogue will get more and more chaotic and Mlg will have more people to annoy (or eat)._

Chapter 2

_Author's note: In this chapter the queens are introduced to the __**CHAOS**_ _(foreshadowing for the win)._

Sunny's scream was ridiculously loud, so loud I almost bit off her head to silence her.

Clay was tackling me down in a moment, "AAARGH OOOOOFF STOP!"

"STAY AWAY FROM SUNNY!" Clay yelled protectively.

I then YEETed Clay into the unbreakable ceiling.

"OOF!" oofed Clay.

Then at that moment the queens of the tribes, Moorhen, Thorn, Scarlett, Coral, Glory (there's two of them now), Glacier and Glory (now there's three! damn!).

"Why do you two look like me?" Glory 1 asked.

"Which one is the real one? So I can kill the other two." Tsunami asked who had recently gained consciousness.

"I don't know," replied Glory 3.

"What's going on?" asked a perplexed Thorn.

"It's because, one of the glorys is the rainwing queen, one of the others is the nightwing queen, and the other is a dragonet of destiny." I explained intelligently (very out of character).

"Where are we, mum?" Anemone asked (still strapped to the harness).

"I don't know sweetie," Coral answered, hugging Anemone closer.

I licked my lips and stared at the queens. _Delicious…_

"You don't need three Glorys, do you?" I asked hungrily.

"I still don't understand why there are three of them-" Thorn started.

"I'll take that as a yes!" I cried as my mouth unhinged and I swallowed one of them like an icy snake.

"AA-"Glory 3 was silenced

"I never thought I'd watch someone eat me." Glory 1 admitted

"Mmm, that was tasty. Now I'm going to go lie on the couch for a few hours." I said chunkily

Motomoto then appeared and his theme tune started to play. So I ate him as well.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep, leaving the queens and the others to entertain themselves. The last thing I heard was Anemone groaning.

"I'm bored!" she complained.

_Author's note: well that's the second chapter done it's slightly more __**CHAOTIC**_ _than the first chapter and in the next one I'm going to introduce a __**CHAOTIC**_ _OC. Ok, that's enough foreshadowing._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Author's note: well that's the second chapter done it's slightly more __**CHAOTIC**_ _than the first chapter and in the next one I'm going to introduce a __**CHAOTIC**_ _OC. Ok, that's enough foreshadowing. (also MLG Lorx is an account now but it's unlikely he's going to produce anything.) Also, MLG Lorx __is_ _an account now, but don't expect anything from it._

"Le oof," I yawned in my gorgeous french* accent as I woke up.

*If anyone french is reading this, please don't be offended.

"You're not even french*!" Thorn exclaimed, "Are you?"

*I yelled at my co-writer about how the &^ # are the dragonets supposed to know what france is?

"Foreign accent syndrome is one of my _many_ mental illnesses," I explained with a hint of australian.

"TELL ME WHERE THE &^* ING LAMB SAUCE IS!" Gordon Ramsay shrieked like a #$%ing donkey from inside my (somehow still regular-sized, despite the fact I have eaten more food than Clay) stomach.

I grabbed the nearest bottle of # $^ing Lamb SauceⒸTM®️*

*Is it an offence to copyright something that hasn't been copyrighted legally?

And shoved it down my icy throat.

"Can you please let us go?" Sunny asked politely.

"Fine." I grumbled. I snatched my personal pocket dimension from my pocket (duh) and engulfed them with it.

_Oh well, who to annoy now?_ I contemplated all of my choices. _I know - it's time to introduce an OC..._

At that moment an **underweight** looking scavenger plopped down onto my rug.

"YAY! Some variety in the sentient beings I eat!" I exclaimed unnecessarily loudly instantly forgetting that it was an OC due to my endless, unquenchable hunger.

"dragons349295 IS GREAT!" it yelled at my face ecstatically, then suddenly pulled away. "Wait. I've just stumbled into an au! That isn't controlled by… oh. He's become an editor now. Ugh.*"

*I've completely changed it from the original intent. What can I say except You're welcome! Oops!

"Go lamb sauce yourself, mon" I answered in a Jamacian accent. "Now for a new segment of the show/book thing… WORD OF THE CHAPTER!"

Today's word is…

**AntidisMLGarianism **

_**noun**_

**The opposition to to the opinion against the almighty lord and savior, MLG.**

**Origin: Old English **

"Wow, great word!" the scavenger said delightedly.

"You need some lamb sauce so you can become thiccer," I told him.

"Could you please stop imagining me as chunky?" asked the scavenger.

"Oh, right, yeah - you're overpowered," I remembered out loud.

I then decided to run a ridiculous amount of demented, overcomplicated pointless thoughts at a high speed through my brain to be as obnoxious as physically possbile.

"Hmm," the scavenger said contemplatively.

"Well I'm bored, BE FREE!" I said as I released everyone from my pocket dimension (except Anemone, she's annoying).*

*When Mlg calls someone annoying you know it's true - he would know.

"_YEET TIME BOI_" I yelled in an italian accent

"Where's Anemone?" Coral asked worriedly

"And he moaned*" I said

*The first time I read that name I pronounced it wrong this is how I thought it was pronounced.

"What?" asked Chaos

"Nothing" I said in a vietnamese accent

"Ok, i've had quite enough of this nonsense release me now." Glacier said commandingly

"ANEMONE?" Coral called

"I don't think I'm ever going to let her out." I said

"You monster" Coral hissed at me

"Calm down you american spy" I said as I turned on roblox chat filter

"# #### ###" Coral informed

"####?" Chaos said confusedly

"#### ## ##### ##?" Glory asked

"## ########" Thorn admitted

"# ##### ## ##### ######" Chaos said

I turned off roblox chat filter.

_**Author's note: yeet that be chapter 3 I honestly don't know what i'm gonna do next chapter i'll figure it out.**_


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER IV

_**Author's note: ok well this is chapter 4**_

"Where am I?" asked a very confused Winston Churchill

"INTRODUCING INSTANT CHURCHILL your military leader in a drink" MLG advertised in a Phil Swift accent.

"Excuse me?" Winston churchill asked

"Just add your 99 degree water and watch it expand" MLG continued

"Please don't" Winston Churchill said

"What are you doing?" asked Clay

"Who are you?" asked Chaos

"You're telling me you don't know who I am?" Winston Churchill said

"I led the british empire through the second world war and you don't know who I am"

Chaos shivered, likely from looking into churchill's mind.

I then picked up Churchill.

"Put me down at once!" he demanded

"Okay" I said as I put him down into a mug

"Take me out of here" He said

I grabbed a jug full of boiling water and poured it over him, Churchill screamed, then I turned on the blender in the mug (it's a rare blender-mug).

I sipped my instant churchill just as Darkstalker fell onto the mat.

"SALUTATIONS MON!" I bellowed in my Jamacian accent

"This is curious" Darkstalker noted

"Haha I'm more insane and more powerful than you." I boasted

"I see too many futures that end with me getting eaten by you." Darkstalker admitted

"Okay you're boring" MLG said

"That's a bit rude" Darkstalker said nonchalantly.

I sipped at my instant churchill so then an **OVERWEIGHT** scavenger landed on the floor so I came to the realization that whenever I sipped my instant churchill a new character was introduced.

"This is strange" Chaos 1 said

"Wings of fire fanfiction has gone to hell" Chaos 2 said sadly "is this seriously what we have left?"

I sipped my instant churchill and Chaos 3 landed on the floor

"What AU is this?" Chaos 3 asked

"One where I am the infinitely overpowered god that controls you all." I said in a Kazahstanian accent.

I sipped my instant churchill again.

"What is this?" Chaos 4 asked

"That's MLG, he wants to eat you" Chaos 1 said

"Whoever is writing this please stop right now" Chaos 2 tryed to order

"I am confused" admitted Chaos 3

"Mum I'm bored" Moaned Anemone who had somehow broken out of the pocket dimension

"I'm going to sleep" said Glory 1

"I'm going to sleep" Said Glory 2

"Does anyone have any food" asked Clay

"Here you go" I said as I threw Chaos 4 at him

"Don't" Said Chaos 4

"Why are you fantasizing turning me into a popsicle?" Asked Darkstalker

I yawned in an abyssinian accent and summoned Satan.

"Hi, old friend" Satan said as he took a seat on a recently appeared couch of human skin.

"Hello, there" I said in kenobian.

"You're a fricking hobgoblin you fricking hobgoblin!" Satan said to the fricking hobgoblin who had somehow made his way into the irritation chamber.

"Sorry, Satan I was just ordered by MLG to flick the tear gas switch" He said timidly

"What's tear gas?" asked Anemoan (that was intentional)

"FLICK THE SWITCH!" I yelled in a Soloman islander accent

"Yes, master" The Hobgoblin said as he flicked the switch

"TAKE COVER!" Yelled Tsunami

Everyone tried to duck for cover which was quite futile as tear gas filled the room, there was no escaping.

"This how we deal with Hong Kong protestors" I shouted in a Manadrin accent

Then I received an alert telling me that war had been declared.

I grabbed Chaos's throat and attempted to throttle him to death but he quickly jumped into a portal into hell.

"I'll go deal with this" Said Satan as he stood up and followed Chaos through the portal.

I was left alone with the unconscious dragons.

_**Author's note: War was declared part way through creation of this so It's mildly annoying, If you don't know what I mean, Dragons349295 was utterly pissed when I created a story he didn't like so he declared a war of sorts.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**Author's note: Holy shit, I have not done this in… how long? **_

_**Well back at it,also I'm changing this to third person narrative.**_

"DO YOU KNOW HOW NEGLECTED I FEEL?!" MLG asked in a Dutch accent. "MLG LORX QUIT, AND MLG HURD HASN'T UPDATED IN FUCKING FOREVER."

"Why are you asking us this?" Asked Chaos 1,2,3 and 4 which were all restrained against a firing wall.

"Because if you don't i'll shoot you all with my Vietnam blaster, that launches rice fields." threatened neglected MLG in a Kekistani accent.

MLG then proceeded to do an act I cannot mention without changing the rating of this story against his sister, Epicgamer.

Queen Coral reached to cover Anemone's eyes.

MLG sipped his instant Churchill, that was somehow still full.

This caused Adolf Hitler, the famous artist to fall down and start showing some of the best artwork ever to the tortured dragons.

MLG sipped his Instant Churchill again for the ?th time.

MLG Hurd, the writer of several great works landed on his thicc head.

"WHY DON'T YOU MAKE MORE STORIES THAT INVOLVE ME?"wailed MLG in a Bangladesh accent.

"Because I must contribute to the Brony fandom with my stories that nopony asked for." I responded in graceful, fluid tones.

"SCREW YOUR BRONY SHITE" MLG shouted furiously in a Chad accent.

"Ouch" I replied in clear tones. "Well imma head out"

"NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! " yelled Hitler because he wanted to be included.

_**Author's Note: To all those people that complain my chapters are too short, here you go, is this long enough? **_

_**Also I clipped almost all of the "NEIN"s because fanfiction refuses to load that many words, there were originally thousands upon thousands of them.**_


End file.
